Forever
by EpicWritterNinja
Summary: "I know you have a boyfriend. I won't take you from him. I want you to be with him, because he makes you happy. I love you. Forever." He kissed my cheek and walked away. This IS Percabeth.lthough maybe a bit depressing... Read and reveiw!
1. Forever

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I pulled away. This wasn't right. I had a boyfriend. I can't do this. But it's just so… so hard. I love Percy too.

_Bad thoughts Annabeth. Bad. He hurt you once. He cheated. He's bad for you._

But I couldn't help it. I looked into him deep, sea-green eyes.

"Annabeth, I love you. She kissed me. I swear. I'm sorry I left for so long. But when you saw I was afraid you just hate me if I tried to explain. So I ran. I'm sorry. And I know you have a boyfriend. I won't take you from him. I want you to be with him, because he makes you happy. I just want you to know, it was a misunderstanding. I love you. Forever." He kissed my cheek and walked away. A few stray tears ran down my cheeks.

Walking home it started pouring. I got inside and took off my wet clothes. I got in the shower, trying to clear my head. I was so confused and torn.

Just then my house phone rang though my apartment. I got out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Annabeth! Percy got hit by a car! Get to the Hospital now!_

"I'm on my way Nico." I hung up and ran around my apartment getting dressed, finding my keys, and trying not to get hurt with so much adrenalin running through me. I finally got in my car and sped off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I got into his room, he wasn't awake. Wasn't moving. I walked up to Nico.

"What-" My breath caught in my throat.

"He ran out in front of the car. He saved a man's life. He didn't only save a man's life. He saved your boyfriends life."

I stopped breathing completely. His words from earlier ran through my head.

_I know you have a boyfriend. I won't take you from him._ _I want you to be with him, because he makes you happy. _ Percy did this for me. He thought that Tyler made me happy instead of him. I looked at Percy's non-moving body in the bed. I crawled up next to him. I didn't care about Tyler anymore. I love Percy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About an hour later the doctor walked in.

"Are you Perseus's friends and family?" Nico, Thalia, and I all nodded.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but the machines are all that is keeping him alive. He died three times at the scene, and once in the ambulance. He's not ever expected to wake up."

I nodded, dismissing the doctor. He nodded in understanding and left.

"Annabeth, go home. You need some rest. We will call you in the morning." Nico started.

"I will drive you home." Thalia offered. I shook my head.

"I will be fine." I kissed Percy on his lips. Even without him kissing back, I still felt a tiny shock of electricity. I got out of the bed and headed home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About four weeks later, I still couldn't bring myself to go back to the hospital. I was working on a sketch of Olympus, even though my heart wasn't really into it, when the Doorbell rang. It was probably Nico or Thalia again. I went to answer it.

I opened the door and there stood…Percy.

"PERCY!" I practically tackled him and kissed him hard. He crushed me to him and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. When we finally pulled apart, he still wouldn't let me go. "I love you Annabeth." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you Percy." He picked me up and carried me inside. He set me down and then sat down on the couch. He pulled me too him. He fiddled with my hair, then he started kissing me again.

"So-" He pecked my lips. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes Sherlock Holmes." He laughed.

"Let's go for a walk." He pulled me up and to the door. I just followed him.

We walked down to Central Park and sat at the base of a huge tree. We talked and kissed just like old times. I missed him.

Suddenly my phone rang.

_Incoming Call_

_Thals;)_

I answered.

"Hey Thals."

"Hey Annie. Are you doing alright?"

"Yea. I'm good."

"Okay. I just wanted to check up on you. I will be by with Nico later. But I have to go. Bye." The phone went dead.

I went back to Percy. "Thalia." I said before he could ask. "Oh." He answered.

"How about we head back to my apartment. It's almost eleven." I asked.

He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked back in a comfortable silence.

We got to the Alley where I normally go as a short cut home. Just as I was about to turn around the corner, I felt someone pull me back.

"Nico? Thalia?"

"You were going to walk down a dark Alley alone at night!" Nico practically yelled.

"We came to give you the date of the funeral and you are doing stupid shit like that!" Thalia joined in.

"What are you talking about? Who's funeral? And I'm not alone."

"Percy's funeral! And Oh really? Who's with you!" Nico was yelling.

I started crying. I looked over at Percy. "No. he- He's…."

"It's not true. Percy, say something." I whispered.

"I don't think they can see me." More tears ran down my cheeks.

Thalia stepped forward. "Annie, you know Percy is gone." I shook my head.

"Guys. I-I know it- it sounds crazy. But Percy- Percy's here." I was sobbing uncontrollably now. "He's standing right there." I pointed to where he was standing looking at me with pity in his eyes.

They both looked. "Annabeth, I don't see him, but I believe you." Thalia said.

"Percy, I know I can't see you, but I need to let you know this. We will take care of her, and of each other. We will Get through this all rite by each other's sides. We won't let you down. We will be there for her. Love you cous'n" Thalia said.

Percy smiled. "I know you will Thals. Love you guys too. Especially you Annabeth. I love you. I will always love you. Even when you can't see me, I will be there. Find someone else. Live a long, happy life. Living is like a rollercoaster at an amusement park. It's short, but you want to enjoy the ride. I love you." His hand was on my cheek and he was slowly fading. "Forever." He was gone.

"He said he loves you guys too. He's gone." I said to Thalia and Nico.

They both walked over to me. They hugged me. "You have us. And Percy." Nico said. "I know." I smiled. We walked back to my apartment and we all were about to fall asleep when I heard a knock from my window.

There stood Percy. He smiled. "I love you" he mouthed before fading into the air. I smiled. "I love you too Percy. Forever."

_Author's Note: Hey! What do you think? Review!_


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I smiled at the mirror.

"You look beautiful." I heard from behind me.

"I wish it was you Seaweed Brain."

"You love him too. I want you to be happy Wise Girl. I want you to be married, and have kids. I want you to be a wonderful mother, and to be a famous Architect. I want you, to be you." He whispered quietly.

I had tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"I know Percy. I just…I thought it would be you."

"I did too Annabeth. But I can still love you, even though not alive. Just think of it as a break apart..when I am never truly gone."

I smiled. He walked over and put my veil over my eyes.

"You do look beautiful." I kissed his cheek.

Thalia walked in, in her electric blue, floor-length gown.

"Five minutes." She said. Then she looked at my tear-filled eyes.

"He's here isn't he?" I slowly nodded. She nodded back.

"I will let you talk to him. But your ceremony is starting in," She looked at the clock. "Four minutes."

Four minutes went by in the blink of an eye, and I was lining up with everyone else on the outside of the great doors to the Temple. The music started playing and the first people went through. The flower girl- Katie and Travis's three year old daughter-skipped down the aisle, throwing many various colors of rose pedals.

Then, my younger brothers walked down as the ring bearers. They were in grey suites, and had on white ties. They were both fourteen, but they looked to be about seventeen.

Now it was Thalia and Nico. Nico had on a tie the same color as Thalia's dress. But other than that, he was wearing pure black.

Next was Grover and Juniper. Grover was wearing all black like Nico, but his tie was green. The same green as Juniper's strapless, short dress, which just touched her knees. She had white and green flowers woven into her hair also.

Next went Travis and Katie. Katie had on a Golden dress that was floor length. It had a shimmery glow to it, and she was wearing silver-wing earrings. Travis, of course, had a golden tie.

Lastly, Connor and Rachel walked down the aisle in silver. Connor's tie matched Rachel's Strapless, floor length, and sparkly dress.

My turn. Percy grabbed my hand and started walking. I was in a plain white dress that went into an almost tutu like material after my waist. It dragged the floor, but it had no train. ( LINKS ON MY PROFILE!)

Percy walked me down the aisle and when we got to the end he kissed my cheek. He faded into the air, even though I knew he was still there.

"We are gathered here today…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I screamed and I heard a tiny whine. The nurse smiled, and put a beautiful bundle of joy in my arms. She opened her big bright eyes.

"She has your beautiful eyes." I smiled at Percy.

"Someday she will grow up just as smart, stubborn, and gorgeous as you Annabeth." I nodded.

The nurse walked back in and my husband took the baby.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Asked the nurse.

I smiled and looked at Percy.

"Yes. Percy Grace."

The nurse wrote it down on Percy's Birth Certificate, and walked back out. My husband kissed me.

"I love you. And you too Percy," He said looking down at her. "My girls."

Percy walked over and kissed my cheek, then kissed the baby's cheek. He walked out the door even though he didn't need to.

"I love you to Tyler." I said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was always there. When I build my first monument. When Percy went to Preschool, then Kindergarten, Junior High, And High School. He was there for Percy's first dance and Prom, For her boyfriends, and when she got on a plane for College. He was there when I became a grandparent. He was there when Tyler died of old age. He was there when I was put in a nursing home. He was there when I passed in my sleep.

"Welcome Home Annabeth." He smiled at me from inside a bright light. He reached out for me, and I took his hand. I smiled and hugged him.

"We have Forever."

_Authors Note: The End! I hope you like it! Review!_


End file.
